service après vente des zanpakuto
by hatsuiyo-chan
Summary: et si yamamoto n'avais pas toujours été le capitaine puissant et respecté qu'il est aujourd'hui? et si son enfance n'avais pas été de tout repos? venez lire la vie d'un pauvre shinigami qui a du en baver pour devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui !


Service après vente des zan-pa-cu-to ! Non ça n'existe pas ? Vraiment ? Eh ben sa promet d'être gaie ! Je me demande vraiment comment les zanpakuto sont attribué à leur shinigamis! Eh toi le général de cavalerie psychopathe ! On va te confier au petit gringalet trouillard et maladroit. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre zanpakuto à qui ont à confié un maître vraiment déplorable.

Mais avant tout laissé moi me présenter. Ryujin jakka, zanpakuto. Eh oui aujourd'hui pour une fois c'est le psychopathe qui se plaint ! Non mais vraiment ! Moi je suis une arme de compèt', le mode zanpakuto de zaraki kenpachi ! Et on m'a refourgué un gringalet trouillard que personne n'ose envoyer sur le champ de bataille ! Vous imaginez la frustration ? Alors j'ai trouvé un passe temps pour me défouler … je pourri complètement la vie de mon nouveau maître ! Mais avant remontons au commencement, là où nos pauvres personnes ont commencé leurs malheurs

Tout commence en ce début de juillet. Le gringalet venait de finir sa formation à l'académie, aujourd'hui il devait venir dans son monde intérieur pour me rencontrer. Il va dans un coin à l'écart, s'assit en tailleur et médite. Quelques minutes plus tard…

-ah te voila gringalet ! J'ai deux mots à te dire !

Le dit-gringalet ouvre les yeux, et voit une créature lui foncé dessus. La créature en question, un dragon.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

Je l'empoigne d'une patte par la taille, enfin disons qu'une patte fais la taille de son corps, et commence à me présenter.

-Je suis ton zanpakuto, fin de l'histoire au revoir rideau ! Maintenant écoute… *petit blanc pour l'ambiance* TU CROIS QUE JE TE VOYAIS PAS A L'ACADEMIE ? A TE FAIRE RAQUETTER ? RABAISSER ? Mais ne t'en fais pas sa va changer. Lui dis-je avec un air sadique draconique. Je vais te faire regretter d'être devenue shinigami moi !

Le morveux commençait déjà à chialer ! Mais qui m'a refilé une tafiole pareille !

-Tu pourrais au moins te présenter avant de chialer ! Tonnais-je

-yamma-ma-mamoto ge-genryu-usai shige-g-kuni

-pourrais tu répéter, DISTINCTEMENT !

-yammamoto genryusai shigekuni, murmura t-il en baissant les yeux

- shigekuni hein ? Ne t'en fais pas grâce à moi le feu ardent du soleil brillera à son zénith et tu feras rôtir toutes ces lavettes. ET QUAND TU ME PARLE REGARDE-MOI DANS LES YEUX !

-oui … dit-il en levant les yeux.

-très bien, *nouveau sourire sadique draconique* maintenant tu vois la grande falaise là-bas ? Tu y va en courant, tu fais 5fois le tour et tu reviens. Et après je te fiche la paix…

Et il commence à courir. Evidemment je le suis, et dès qu'il commence à ralentir, je lui crame gentiment le derrière !

-aller remue toi ! *souffle enflammé* encore 4 tours !

-mais sa fait déjà 4h que je cours !

-si tu courrais plus vite t'aurai déjà finis *nouveau souffle enflammé*

**3h pour rejoindre la falaise, 1h par tour, mais il veut ma mort ce zanpakuto !**

Soudain la terre trembla.

-oh j'ai oublié de te préciser, cette falaise est un volcan et il lui arrive quelque fois d'entré en éruption, héhé !

Le morveux courut plus vite soudainement, zigzaguant parfois pour éviter les roches volcaniques qui volaient.

_Pendant ce temps au terrain d'entrainement des shinigamis :_

-shi-chan ? dit une fille en passant sa main devant les yeux du shinigamis toujours dans son monde intérieur.

-sa va faire 5h qu'il y est ! Il fait une boom ou quoi ? Râla un garçon en tirant sur les joues de l'inconscient.

- Il a l'air épuisé, fit remarquer la fille. Shi-chan ! Réveille-toi !

_Retour au monde intérieur _

-il m'appelle je devrais rentrer !

-n'y compte même pas ! Aller plus qu'un tour ! Hurlais-je en tentant de lui mettre un coup de queue.

Après un très long moment, le jeune shinigamis réussi enfin à finir sa course. Revenu à son point de départ, il s'étala au sol et tenta de reprendre son soufle.

-pas mal du tout petit ! Tu as tenu 9h ! La prochaine fois je trouverais quelque chose de mieux ne t'en fait pas ! MAINTENANT DEGAGE D'ICI !

-c'est quoi ton nom au faite ?

-je te le dirais après ton prochain entrainement héhé !

Mon petit maitre retourna donc à la réalité. Il se mit à hurler son désespoir en baragouinant je ne sais quoi sur un dragon sadique, complètement ravagé et psychopathe comme 100capitaines kurotsuchi réuni. Mais de qui parle t-il ? De moi ? Meuh noooooooon ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre zanpakuto à qui ont à refiler un maitre incompétent, et moi dans mon humble bonté j'essai de l'aider à devenir un homme !

Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant que je me chargeais de l'éducation mon pauvre maitre. Quand il remplissait les papiers je l'encourager du mieux que je pouvais.

-ALLER ! ECRIT !

-mais c'est se que je fais ! me dit-il au bord de la dépression.

- PLUS VITE ! ALLER PLUS VITE !

Et généralement après 2h comme ça, il allait se mettre la tête dans le mur puis partais à la quatrième se droguer à l'aspirine.

Il y avait les entrainements aussi où on rigoler bien, du moins je rigolais bien. Alors que l'instructeur tentait vainement de lui apprendre les bases du combat au sabre, je restais tranquillement à lui embrouiller les sens. Quand le prof attaquait à gauche je lui hurlais : A DROITE ! Et il se prenait un violent coup de bâton sous les soufflantes du pauvres instructeur qui se demander comment on avait pu lui refiler un élève pareil ! Ce à quoi le gosse répondait que c'était la faute de son zanpakuto et toujours on lui répéter qu'il n'avait qu'à apprendre à le contrôler ! et moi c'est toujours à ce moment que je foutais royalement de la pomme de mon petit shinigamis en lui disant sournoisement et sadiquement : c'est pas demain la veille !

Un jour aussi une des rares personnes à être devenu son ami, une fille au caractère bien trempé qui me plaisait bien, l'aider à s'entrainer au sabre. Elle activa son shikai et dis au pauvre gosse de faire de même.

-mais je ne peux pas ! Pleurnicha t-il. Sa fait des mois qu'il me séquestre et il n'a même pas voulu me dire son nom !

- alors mérite-le ! Si j'avais été un zanpakuto j'aurais jamais donné mon nom à un pleurnichard !

Et un petit combat commença. Suite aux paroles de la jeune fille, le morveux avait décidé de se reprendre en main. Il réussit à ignorer tout mes sarcasmes et toutes les paroles contradictoires que je lui soufflais si généreusement. Seulement, suite à une attaque violente lancée par les deux jeunes un événement survint. En effet, le zanpakuto de la fille et moi avions été intervertis !

Il m'a fallu 3semaines pour la faire craquer ! 3 ! Et c'étais pas de tout repos ! J'ai du trouver les pires combines, lui faire faire les pires entrainements, trouver des sarcasmes indomptables ! Car c'est qu'elle avait du répondant la môme ! Et après 3semaines, 3longues semaines sa y ai ! Je l'ai fait craquer. Je restais avec elle encore 1semaines histoire de la traumatiser bien comme il faut puis, un soir qu'elle me suppliait en larmes de lui foutre la paix j'exaucé son souhait et parti retrouver mon maître. Pour son plus grand bonheur.

1an ! Sa fait un an maintenant que yamma à fait ma connaissance. Après 1an j'ai enfin accepté de lui révéler mon nom. Mais pas ma phrase de libération hein ! Sa se mérite ! Il débarque donc dans son monde intérieur après que je lui ai demandé de m'y rejoindre et je commence la conversation.

-Je suis fier de toi gamin ! Tu as réussi à me supporter pendant 1an maintenant! Pour te féliciter je vais t'apprendre mon nom.

Je vis les yeux de mon petit maître briller de joie. Il devait se dire qu'après l'année de cauchemar qu'il à vécu il voyait enfin un résultat. Il me regardait dans les yeux, attendant que je me présente. Et après un long silence digne des animateurs télé je lui dis enfin.

-mon nom est …ryujin jakka.

-ryujin jakka, murmura t-il et comment je t'appelle ?

-ah sa tu va devoir le méritais !

Et l'entrainement repris, sous les coups de queue, les jets de flammes et les coups de dents, le mioche allait souffrir pour me mériter c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Très exactement 1103jours après lui avoir révéler mon nom, je me décidais enfin à lui apprendre ma phrase de libération. Il arborait maintenant de fières cicatrices montrant son dur labeur pour en arriver là et il n'était plus le gamin trouillard que l'on m'avait refourgué non ! Maintenant il devenait un véritable shinigamis et talentueux en plus ! Je me décidais à lui apprendre le shikai un jour où une armée de menos grande s'était infiltré dans le seireitei et qu'il n'allait pas tardait à passer l'arme à gauche si je ne faisais pas quelque chose. Alors qu'un cero allait s'écraser sur lui pendant qu'il était à terre j'en profitais pour lui apprendre enfin. Et celui-ci s'écria fièrement alors :

-réduit toute chose en cendre ! ryujin jakka !

D'un mouvement de lame, il transformait les hollows en cendre un à un. Après cet incident, il grimpa rapidement les marches de la hiérarchie. Passant de soldat à 10ème lieutenant, devint ensuite le 3ème lieutenant et finis vice-capitaine de la première division.

Pendant près de deux siècles je refusais de lui apprendre le bankai, pour qu'il apprenne à tirer sa force avant tout de lui-même. J'avais depuis longtemps maintenant succombé à son autorité. Et un jour d'hiver, pendant une nouvelle bataille qui commençait extrêmement mal pour les shinigamis, je décidais de lui apprendre enfin le bankai qui fut d'une grande aide pendant la bataille. Il lui fallut 20ans pour le maitrisais complètement et après ces 20années, Il fut nommée capitaine de la première division et chefs des 13 armées par la même occasion.

Il devint donc le soutaicho, craint et respecté à la fois, puissant mais pas satanique contrairement à se que je fus pour lui et là ? Ça fait près de 2000 ans qu'il est soutaicho ! Il à prit un coup de vieux c'est horrible ! Et qu'est-ce que je peux m'ennuyer moi ! Enfin bref voilà donc la dure enfance du vieux crouton qui me sert de maître et qui est entrain de boire tranquillement le thé avec son vice-capitaine ! Tu vas voir le mioche ! On va recommencer comme au bon vieux temps !

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Et voila c'est la fin ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé ! **


End file.
